Withdrawals
by demonlifehealer
Summary: This is a drabble about the band members of Dethklok going through sex withdrawal on the submarine. implied and explicit slash, Skwisgaar/Toki, Nathan/Charles, ect. Yaoi! Drabble!


This is an idea that popped into my head after watching Going Downklok in season 4 when the doctor is explaining the symptoms of sudden masturbation withdrawal. It is a basic drabble with both implicit and implied slashy goodness. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Whatever, but be warned you will experience withdrawals, gender confusion, hallucinations, sexual nightmares, and may go insane with lust.  
_- The Doctor

* * *

Withdrawals

Murderface sat at the end of his bed staring down mournfully at his penis. He stifled a sob as he flexed his right hand. He wanted to so bad. This was pure torture. Maybe he could have just one little touch. One little touch never hurt anyone right?

His arms felt heavy and he shook with chills despite knowing that it was always hot in the damn submarine. His head felt like someone had slammed into it with a metal wrench. He could barely move because every breath made it feel like he was going to vomit. But still his mind echoed.

_One little touch_.

* * *

Hallucinations

Nathan Explosion walked into the recording room to have his daily meeting with his manager. Charles sat in the middle of the room, stern faced and stiff as usual. Their eyes met and the lead singer could only stare as his manager's shirt began to inflate from the inside making breasts. The hair that was always carefully slicked back busted forth and grew, giving Charles a full head of hair. The transformation continued as the previously rigid bone structure became one of a pouty young woman.

Yes, Nathan Explosion was staring at his manager and damn she was hot! The lead singer didn't feel that anything was out of the ordinary despite watching the transformation in front of his eyes. Right now he was looking at a top notch office slut with cock sucking lips and piercing "come hither" eyes.

Nathan took a step forward but recoiled as his now female boss punched him in the face. In a flash reality came back and he was on the floor staring up at his once again male manager.

"I'm… uh… sorry about the aggression Nathan but we have work to be done and as much fun as having you stare at me in a comatose state for ten minutes is, it is not a conductive work environment."

The lead singer could only stutter an apology as he stood up and forced himself through the meeting.

Sexual Nightmares

Pickles was floating through the sky on a cloud. He looked down on all the lights. This was fantastic! It was then that another cloud came and parked next to his. The drummer looked over to see Abigail wearing nothing but a silky tight pink lingerie giving him a coy smile. She winked at him and beckoned him over with her finger.

Pickles wasted no time jumping off of his cloud and onto hers which turned into a giant cloud bed. He couldn't get a word out before she was on top of him, grinding and kissing. Pickles held her close, intertwining his tongue with hers. She smiled and undid his pants, pulling them down. The red head laid back on the cloud pillows expecting to receive the best blowjob of his life.

Her teasing smile continued as she stood up, ripped off the lingerie, and tentacles came out of her vagina. The drummer screamed. The clouds began to feel cold and mushy. The Abigail monster laughed as the tentacles grabbed him, forcing his legs apart, and thrust into his anus.

Pickles shot up from his bed, sweat dripping from his pores, and fear lighting his eyes. He rocked back and forth in relief that it was only a dream.

Gender Confusion

Toki stared at himself in the mirror as he fixed his pony tail. He supposed that he really did look like a cheerleader. He looked down at himself and put his hands over his pecks. It would be nice if he had his own set of breasts to play with. It was too bad he was born a male. He would make a great female and girls always got to have more fun anyway.

Damn his penis! He could be a girl without one! What did being a guy ever do for him except get him in trouble. He always had trouble getting girlfriends because he wasn't aggressive enough, not like Skwisgaar. Girls were prettier to, they got to be taken care of and got to do fun things like chores and cooking. Toki wanted that life!

A calculating smile came over the man. He would learn how to cook and do chores! He would be the ultimate female specimen that no man could resist. It would all start with learning to do the laundry, and then he could try to find a nice skirt.

Lust Based Insanity

Skwisgaar held Toki down as he pounded into the younger man's entrance. He let out a moan as Toki's inner walls massaged his dick perfectly. He had seen Murderface's little attempt on his rhythm guitarist and that was the last straw. The lead guitarist had pulled the now overly feminine Toki to his room and lip locked him upon entrance.

Surprisingly the Norwegian didn't offer any resistance as he was pushed to the bed. Toki encouraged the action by wrapping his legs around the older, desperately grinding against the other. The heat making them both quickly remove their clothing. Skwisgaar was determined to keep Toki in his bed for as long as it took. He would use every trick he had ever learned to make the younger addicted to him, and if anyone tried to take his Little sexpot away from him, they would be killed. End of story.

A gentle smile came across the lead guitarist face as Toki gripped the sheets tighter and made a pleasure filled whimper. Toki would never get away from him. This was all for _them_ after all.

* * *

That's my drabble. Please do not hesitate to tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviews! Tootles!


End file.
